Field of the Invention
This application relates to wireless speaker systems that reliably pair wireless speakers, including wireless earphones, to an audio source device for synchronous audio playback of audio data.
Description of the Related Art
Wireless speaker systems utilizing wireless connections between an audio source device and wireless speakers are known in the art. Such wireless speaker systems have provided greater ease of installation, eliminated the nuisance of tangled earphone wires, and provided the ability to integrate music into daily activities where wired connections are not feasible without hassle. However, known wireless speaker systems and various components thereof are currently limited in their ability to reliably and flexibly connect to an audio source. Known wireless systems also fail to provide acceptably synchronized audio playback through the wireless speakers, a problem which is compounded in the implementation of stereo sound, which employs subtle temporal variations to achieve a spatial audio effect. Various other limitations and disadvantages of known wireless speaker systems are presented and addressed herein.